raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Anders Gerrispond
Anders Gerrispond was a Dorian earl, best remembered for his abortive rebellion against King Garrett II. Lineage and early life In 495, a son named Desmond was born to the unmarried Thelma Gerrispond. Gossip immediately began to emerge around Desmond's parentage, and later in the year, King Albus IV acknowledged himself to be Desmond's father. It was not immediately expected that Desmond would ascend to the earldom of Uplake; instead, the throne passed to Desmond's uncle Edmund in 507. Edmund's only child was a sickly son who died in 527, two years before Edmund himself died; this caused a brief succession crisis, in which Thelma successfully argued that Desmond deserved the title. Anders himself was born in 521, as Desmond's second child, and so he was in his formative years when Desmond took the throne; this instilled in Anders an early understanding of complex succession dynamics. In the course of his education, Anders also learned about the Belthion Succession War and of his own heritage, and he came to the realization that he could use his descent from Albus IV to seek to repeat Evan Therenane's successes. In the late 530s, Anders began studying military tactics and command; by his twentieth year, he had already become convinced he would launch a rebellion, but he was delayed by ongoing stability in Dorio. Rebellion In 551, reigning king Albus V collapsed in the palace; he proved to recover from his bout of illness, but the sign of his deteriorating health reawakened succession disputed for the crown. Albus had appointed his son-in-law, Garrett Harquess, as his heir; Albus' son, Talbot, began raising complaints about his own disinheritance. Ultimately, Talbot opted against making a formal claim to the throne, but the debate still stirred up discontent among the Dorian populace. Albus died in 553, and Garrett ascended the throne. Anders began canvassing for support for an anti-Garrett movement, and in 554, he initiated an armed rebellion with an attempted capture of Cantingvale. This initial push failed, and Anders was forced to withdraw from the city and regroup at Uplake. Anders' claim to the throne never won popular appeal— Garrett's critics largely preferred Talbot— and the failure of his opening attack further dissuaded people from joining his movement. Anders' forces dissipated throughout 554, and he was captured that winter. In 555, Anders was convicted and sentenced to death, but he began lavishly spending from Uplake's treasury to fund appeals on his behalf. This postponed Anders' execution for some months, but in 556, his family cut off his access to the earldom's treasury, leaving Anders unable to hire lawyers. Anders was subsequently executed in 556. Personal life In the 540s, Anders spent some time touring Dorio, looking both for a wife and for political support. He courted a few women in the early 540s, and married Eyla Rayforge in 544. They had two children, and the family was close prior to Anders' rebellion; however, the collapse of Anders' uprising and his excessive spending from prison caused him to fall into disfavor. After Anders' death, Eyla made the assertion that their marriage had been an arranged one and she never supported his revolt; however, their correspondence indicates that Eyla was— at least in the 540s— a staunch supporter of Anders. Category:Dorians Category:Nobles Category:Insurgents